Maruto
Maruto is an odd challenger first seen at Cerulean Gym. Maruto was placed in the game referencing the anime character Naruto, from the hit anime series Naruto, and Naruto: Shippuden. Maruto has 2 Pokémon which actually refer to things from Naruto. The Ninetales refers to the nine-tailed demon fox that was sealed within Naruto at birth, and his Poliwhirl is a reference to the seal on Naruto's belly being swirled like Poliwhirl's swirl. Both Maruto and Naruto are blond-haired, and Maruto is just as poorly dressed as Naruto. Both Maruto and Naruto's catch phrase is "BELIEVE IT!," and both have said "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" before. The two characters are also loud and boisterous. It was revealed in the cutscene to Route 15 that he is in possession of Kyogre. Appearances *'Cerulean Gym' **When the Player and Joey arrive, Maruto has just lost to Misty with his Ninetales. He vows to become your rival if you beat Misty. *'Cerulean Gym 2' **Maruto and Joey follow Misty to the second pool, where you find Kyogre. After Mewthree arrives, he and Joey run outside. *'Route 24' **After Ash saves the pair from Mewthree, Maruto and Joey return to the gym, where you have defeated Kyogre. After Kyogre requests being transported in a Pokéball, he and Joey both want the honor. The three of you progress to the Nugget Bridge, where the Player is forced to cross first. *'Route 5' **Still on the Nugget Bridge, Maruto and Joey meet Bill in his Kabuto costume. Although Maruto gets scared, Joey recognizes the costume right away from its appearance in the anime. Once you receive SS Anne tickets, the two of them abruptly leave and head for Route 5 to train. *'Vermillion City' **Upon entering Vermillion City, Maruto and Joey decide to use the empty lot to battle. Maruto uses his Poliwhirl and Joey sends out Charmeleon, but they are soon interrupted by Team Rocket members Tom and Jerry. During the level, Maruto's Poliwhirl assist you with Hypnosis. *'Vermillion Gym' **Maruto is shown aboard the SS Anne with you and Joey. However, after Mewthree puts everyone to sleep, the Player is separated from everyone else, so Maruto is effectively lost. *'Pokemon Tower 2' **At the top of the tower, you and Joey find Maruto lying unconscious. Maruto must be defended from waves of wild Pokémon and an angry Snorlax. *'Route 12' **Having entrusted Maruto to the care of Team Rocket, the Player decides to take a break on Route 12. After the level, Giovanni claims that Maruto needs to be transported to Saffron City for urgent care. *'Saffron City' **After being brought into Saffron City, Maruto awakens and reveals himself to be Sabrina in disguise. Mewthree had planned for her to infiltrate Saffron City and take it over from the inside, along with the captured Mewtwo. *'Fuchsia Gym' **Maruto is one of the five Janines (the one at the extreme left who says "guys"). *'Safari Zone' **The Giant Muk helps Maruto out of his disguise. It is revealed that Maruto was in Mewthree's mind control, but when he reached Fuchsia he snapped out of his control. He goes in the Safari Zone with you and Joey and explains the rules. *'Route 17' **Maruto plays a minor supporting role in the introductory cutscene to the level; he follows behind the Player, ignoring Joey's complaints and continuing on with the Player to Route 17. When he arrives on Route 17 with the Player and sees Gary and Zapdos, his only words are "Zapdos!" *'Route 19' **Maruto asks why Zapdos's still standing. Joey says he is ready to sacrifice himself, Maruto says that he is his hero. After Zapdos had taken Gary away, he sends out Kyogre at the South entrance of Fuchsia City. *'Cinnabar Island' **Maruto is standing on Kyogre with you, Joey, and Pikachu. When Pikachu says something, Joey says he agrees with him. Maruto also agrees, but Kyogre claims that Pikachu only sneezed. When Kyogre stops swimming, Maruto screams as he falls to the ground. *'Cinnabar Gym' **When Pikachu and Kyogre are about to leave Cinnabar Island, Ash's Pikachu says: "Don't Lose!" Joey says that they never lose. Maruto remarks that Joey doesn't know what Pikachu is saying. Kyogre reveals that Joey actually was right this time. *'Pallet Town' **When Joey says that he is the chosen one, Maruto says that Blaine wasn't talking about him. In Pallet Town, Maruto asks why nobody is ever around. When Joey says that it is because it's hard to stand around someone like him. Maruto says that it is because of the smell of Joey. *'Viridian City' **Maruto arrives alongside you and Joey, only to find out that only you may enter the city to face Gary. *'Viridian Ending' **Maruto stands off to the side as you speak with Gary. Team Gallery Ninetales.png|Maruto and his Ninetales Category:Characters Category:Characters controlled by Mewthree